LA Candy
by layaboo
Summary: Los Angeles is all about hot clubs, cute boys, designer ... Everything. Eighteen year old Caroline Forbes and Katherine Pierce start living it up, so when a tv producer wants them to star in a reality version of sex and the In city. Filled with people chasing their dreams, Caroline and Katherine figure out not everything Is what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is Layaboo again. I couldn't get this out my mind, so I hope you guy love it! Please review,favorite,follow!

* * *

L.A. Candy

Chapter One: Late!

Caroline was running late. Like five minutes late. Catching a glimpse of herself in the review mirror, Caroline smoothed down her hair. She wore a heart pink ruffled top tucked in a black pencil skirt, showing off her toned legs and black wedges. Her hair was perfectly curled and and bounced with each step she took as she ran up to the nearest elevator. Checking her watch, Caroline groaned. Finally the door opened.

Meredith Maxie Fell Events (MMFE) reminded Caroline of a fancy spa. The reception area had dark gold walls, plants in every corner, soft mellow music and soft lightening. Caroline couldn't believe this was real. Wasn't it just a couple weeks ago Katherine and her were playing Monopoly, when their parents came in with exciting news letting them go to L.A.

A) For Caroline to pursue her dream as an event planner

B) Katherine who was perfectly happy doing English and philosophy classes with the best teachers in the world.

Caroline smoothed down her outfit and walked up toward the front desk, where a small petite girl with stunning green eyes, who was typing away on the computer, barely even noticing her.

"Um, excuse me." Caroline said weakly.

"I'm sorry, what can I do for you?"

"I'm Caroline Forbes, I'm the new intern."

"I'll let Meredith know your in. Just a seat right there. Oh and my name is April by the way." April extended her perfectly manicured hand in her direction. Caroline felt dirty under Aprils stare. When was the last time she got her nails done? Or anything done?

"Lucky nails." Caroline took it confused at what she said.

"I got my nails done at Lucky Nails. We should go some time for some mani-pedis, than go a little shopping and drinks after. My best friend and I haven't been out lately, so yea." April explained. Exchanging numbers, both girls already felt like they been friend their whole life.

Sitting down on a green sofa, Caroline reminisced about this morning that made her late.

Flashback:

Caroline yawned as she stretched in her new canopy bed. Turning her body, Caroline saw some strange, sweaty, half-naked guy laying beside her. Coming to her senses, Caroline hopped out of bed, waking the guy up in the process.

"Who the hell are you?" The guy blinked a few times."Your not Selena." Caroline sighed.

"Selena's hair was curler, black blonde. And she was way hotter and tan than you.. No offenses." Ouch!

"Yeah, TMI: her hair is brown... & Justin Bieber haircut was way hotter on him when he was five years old." Caroline snapped.

"Hey I said no offense." The guy replied climbing out of her bed. (Note to self: wash your sheets. He smells like cheep cologne and pot.) Seriously where was Katherine picking up these guys lately? Katherine, her BFF since second grade,(and roommate)had a habit of giving her one night stands fake names and fake numbers.

"Selena is in the next room." She informed, helping the guy out the door. The guy chuckled. Just as he was exiting her room, he looked over his shoulder and asked:

"So you wanna hang out some time?"

"When pigs fly." Caroline commented giving him a gentle shove. Checking her alarm clock Caroline mentally screamed In her mind, she had exactly one hour to get to work. And to make matters worse, Caroline could here the shower running. The only bathroom in their dingy apartment. Great!

END OF FLASHBACK

"Caroline Forbes." A medium size woman said, wearing a white blazer, black lace tank top and a white pencil skirt and Black heels.

"That's me." Caroline said a little too loudly.

"Follow me." With that Meredith started walking down the hall she came. Caroline's phone beeped.

"Just to let you know Miss. Forbes personal phones are put on silent." Meredith snapped. Mentally rolling her eyes. Caroline checked her phone, it was April.

_good luck! You're gonna need it!_;);)

* * *

Katherine held out a U.S.C campus map in front of her as she figured out where her last class was. Sipping her mocha latte, Katherine checked her phone. I guess Caroline won't be the only one late today. Flipping her brown curls over her shoulder, Katherine took a right than a left and thank god, she found her class just in time. English with Professor Mikaelson. Who she heard was one of the top five (being at the top of the list and the youngest!) best English professors. Two minutes to spare, Katherine looked at her reflection. Wearing a Black and pink printed bodycon dress with a black leather jacket and black boots to match Katherine looked smoking hot, as always. Taking a long sip of her latte, Katherine walked into class and notice that class was already started.

"Why are you late?" A British accent snapped turning his attention to striking Brunette who just walked in the room as if she just walked out a model magazine.

"Um I came here right on the dot." Katherine stated confused.

"Freshman, I see. What's your last name sweetheart?"

"Pierce."

"Will, Miss. Pierce my class rules are that you always come to class five minutes early to catch the best seat in the room and to be prepared. If you were smart enough to make it in my class, than I hope you will be smart enough to come to my class on time." Katherine gritted her teeth. She promised her mother and father and Caroline that she wouldn't talk back to a teacher, or say what's on her mind, that will get her kicked out of class. Giving him a sweet smile, Katherine made her way to the back, where she could hardly hear anything or see and take notes. Great.

The guy next to her must of seen her frustration, because while Professor was droning on and on how great this year would be, he passed his notes to her.

"Thanks." Katherine said taking it.

"No prob. Just bring it back tomorrow. I'm Stefan by the way." Katherine eyes went huge. Stefan Salvatore from the hit show: The Salvatore Brothers.

"Yes that's me." Stefan nodded. No wonder all the girls were sitting in the back, staring at him like he was the last cookie in the cookie jar.

"I was practically in love with you guys." Katherine whispered smiling.

"What can I say, in quite the charmer." Stefan replied flexing his arms, making Katherine giggle, making all the girls jealous.

"So let me guess you want my autograph or something?" No, I want to know where your sexy brother is. Katherine thought seductively. But of course she kept that to herself. After a couple more teasing and getting hush at, class was over. Texting Care, that she was on her way to the popular hot spot called The Grill, Katherine started to walk out of class when the teacher called out her name.

"Miss. Pierce, may I have a word?" Katherine sighed, what did this guy want.

"I took look at your SAT scores and their off the charts."

"Why you sound so surprise? You think a girl like me can't keep good grades just like she couldn't keep her virginity?" Katherine snapped. She was so tired of guys just seeing her for appearance, yes she was drop dead gorgeous, with long brown curly hair, olive skin and chocolate brown eyes but, she's more than that.

It was like nobody could see that except her best friend Caroline. Especially her parents who lecture about teen sex. And only her. Not her twin or her baby brother, who she knew was having sex, too. They were making it seem like only hot girls get pregnant and catch STDs.

"Nobody said anything about that Miss. Pierce, see your making assumptions. All I said was going to ask you did you want to join A.P English." Katherine felt her cheeks go red. What did her father always say: "think before you speak." Handing her a envelope, Elijah explained the project she would do if she wanted to join it's at the library on Wednesdays around 7:30.

"I'll think about it." Katherine mumbled walking out the classroom. It was only till, she was pulling out the parking lot, that she notice that Professor Mikaelson was totally hot.

* * *

"Care stop exaggerating. It's only been your first day. She can't fire you in your first day." Katherine assured her best friend as she waited for Caroline to change into something sexy. They were going out again tonight to celebrate. Katherine scooped up the last yogurt in the plastic cup with her finger, before throwing it away.

"Caroline hurry up. Or were going to be at the end of the line again." Katherine yelled grabbing the girls bags. Caroline came out wearing a black spaghetti strap fitted dress with black pumps her hair was was curler than usually and her dark eyeliner made her blue eyes popped.

"Promise that we won't bring any guys back home?" Caroline said locking the door.

"I'll try, but you know me Care, I just can't keep my legs close." Both girls laughed at Katherine's comment. Little did they both know that their lives were about to change for better or worse.


	2. Just Act Like You Belong

Chapter Two: Just act like you belong.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Katherine asked again as the two girls walked side by side on the sidewalk earning a couple honks from half drunk guys.

"For the last time, yea. I googled it last night." Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"It's kind of a zoo." Katherine stated making her way toward the long line that wrapped around the noisy building, where all kinds of people were waiting- young, dressed up, drunk, flashing people, texting etc.

"Do you hear that?" Caroline asked.

"Your annoying high pitched voice?" Katherine said beating another couple in line.

"No. Fun. And you promised that we would have fun."

"Fine, but if we don't get in by midnight, were bailing. Got it?" Caroline nodded blue eyes shining with happiness. Five minutes passed, than fifteen, then thirty. Just when they were about to call it quits, someone called Katherine's name.

"OMG, Stefan hey! What are you doing here?" Katherine exclaimed giving him a hug, ignoring Caroline's confused/surprise face. No doubt, she was in love with this guy, never missed an episode.

"And I'm sure you know, my brother Damon." A couple girls shouted for the Salvatore attention and glared at Caroline and Katherine not that the four ever really noticed.

"So what are you guys doing in a line like this?" Caroline asked after they exchanged names.

"Nothing. And neither of you." Stefan said locking arms with both girls & pulled them to the front of the line, where a huge man guarding the door, automatically unhooked a thick rope and let them through.  
Taking in her surroundings, Caroline watched as groups of people dancing and sitting on tables, pouring themselves glasses of Bourbon, Grey goose, Patron straight from the bottle.

"Drinks on me. Take care of my friends for me Dave, Damon can you watch them for a minute."

Turning to the girls, Stefan said: "And by the time I get back, make sure you girls are ready for a drinking contest." Throwing a couple hundreds to the bartender. The bartender, glanced up at the girls waiting for their answer.

"Um, tequila shot." Katherine said.

"Bourbon. Put it on Stefan's tab." Damon said hitting the bar counter.

"And a vodka soda." Caroline added. The bartender nodded, not saying a word about their IDS! Yess!  
Draining their drinks in a second, the girls looked around.

"I'm totally underdressed." Caroline whined fixing her hair.

"Yea, if trying to look like a slut." Damon commented. Which was true, most girl was wearing really short dresses, boobs bout to pop out and too much makeup on. A couple girls yelled just as Robin Thicke latest song came on "Give it to me"

"So let me guess, you-he scanned Katherine up and down- moved to L.A to become a model, and you blondie, your hoping to be the next perfect California golden girl?" Katherine and Caroline exchanged glances and laughed.

"Actually, we just moved to L.A, like a week ago." Caroline explained to Damon. "Katherine's a freshman at U.S.C. I'm an intern at Meredith Maxie Fell Events." Damon nodded.

"So, you ladies wanna dance or what?" Damon asked placing his drink on the counter. Winking at Caroline, Katherine grabbed Caroline's hand, just as Damon slid his hand in Katherine's, and pulled them toward the dance floor.

* * *

Shane Lord sat at the best corner booth with his crew- Jenna, Corner, Vaughen and Alaric. They were scanning the room looking for girls to play in their reality show: L.A. Candy. With no luck last week, they hoped to get lucky this week.

"How about that one, the one in the orange tube top?" Corner asked pointing a girl with large breast that seem like they were about to burst in minute.

"Too sluttly." Shane replied.

"What about the one dancing with her, she's pretty." Jenna said taking a sip of her Martina.

"She's trying to hard." Vaughen said scrunching up his face. The group continued analyzing more girls on their weight, hair color, and cup size, tuning them out Shane spotted a beautiful blue eyed blonde and a tall striking Burnett standing by the bar with the... The Salvator Brothers. That's what he's looking for. Just as the brothers made their way to the bathroom, Shane made his move. "I'll be right back guys."Ruffling his curly black hair, he made his way toward them. He could tell they were nervous, knowing that they didn't fit in.

"Hi. Are y'all enjoying yourselves?" The Burnett gave him an icy glare, but before she could say anything, the blonde answered. "Yea, it's are first time. We just moved here from Mystic Falls."The blonde was exactly what he wanted her to be: fresh, innocent, vulnerable. Perfect.

"Where's that that pumpkin?"

"In Virginia." The brunette answered sizing him up.

"I been there a couple time." Shane lied.

"Hmm." Cutting right to the point, Shane placed his hand in front of them.

"So my names Shane. I'm a producer. And I wa-" the brunette cut him off.

"Thanks, but no thanks. We don't make deal with guys, who's old enough to father us." He could tell by the blondes face expression that he had her hooked. It was the brunette he had to win over.

"Look I promise this isn't a scam to see you get naked. Here's my card. Call me some time if you want to do business. No one moves here to be a nobody." Giving his card to the blonde, Shane walked out smoothly as he came in, leaving the girls speechless.

"That was unexpected." Caroline mumbled after a couple minutes past by. Katherine nodded. Turning around, Caroline bumped into somebody.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." But the guy kept on walking, not even noticing he dropped his phone. Thank god, it wasn't an iPhone. Caroline thought. Picking it up before, some tipsy girl stepped on it, the guy was already gone.

* * *

"I think we should look through it." Katherine said pouring herself some coffee (black) in her favorite mug with her favorite saying in pink: "I'm not a slut, I just love, love." From one of her favorite artist: Pink.

"Seriously, Kat, seriously? How would you like it, if you lost your phone and somebody went through your message?" Caroline gave Katherine a stern look, it didn't help with pancake mix on her face.

Wiping it off for her, Katherine said:

"Well, that's what locks are for. Without a lock, it's basically saying: go head, look through my phone." Before Caroline could say anything else, the phone started ringing. Katherine and Caroline glanced at each other. Pushing each other out the way, & knocking over Katherine's coffee in the process, Caroline answered it.

"May I asked who's answering?" A British voice asked.

"You called first." Caroline said placing the phone between her and Katherine's ear.

"Well, my name is Rebekah Mikaelson as in the daughter of Esther Mikaelson one of the famous fashion designers, and I'm the sister of the owner." Katherine rolled her eyes. Snob alert!

"Well, Rebekah it's nice to meet you. My names Caroline-"

"Yes, like I need to know. May I ask how you came in contact with this phone? Did you want an autograph, a dat-" Katherine snatched the phone from Caroline's hand.

"Listen Rebekah, your sibling dropped his phone at the club when he bumped into Caroline thank you very much. So if you want this ph-"  
Katherine was cut off by a very familiar voice.

"My apologies. Sometimes my sister forgets her manners. I would to grant you guys a reward for keeping the phone. I'll have the owner meet you guys at Big Wangs around 12:30. Thank you again." The phone call ended.

"Wow, we only been her one week and we been asked to star in a show and were meeting the famous Mikaelsons. How cool are we? My little sisters are gonna flip." Caroline squealed thinking of her fifteen year old sister Lindsey and fourteen year old sister Lacie.

But Katherine was to busy trying to figure out why that voice was so familiar.

"Oh, crap. I'm late for work." Caroline said looking at her watch. Taking a look at herself, Caroline outfit was to perfection. She wore a peach top with ruffles down the center, a red high waisted chiffon skirt, that ended just above her knees. And as always, her hair was curled. Giving Kat a hug, Caroline raced out the door.

* * *

Caroline drummed her nails on the counter, waiting for the owner to come. Her day didn't go well as she wanted to go. It worst than the first day. She accidentally forgot to tell the boy behind the counter at Starbucks to add raw honey into Meredith's cup. When Meredith found out their was none in her coffee, she went ballistic. And started yelling even though they were suppose to relieve a stress environment. To make matters worse, Caroline thought she was pushing hold, she was actually ending the call. Thank god, it was time for her lunch break. Which was only thirty minutes long. And she had fifteen minutes left, to grab something, eat on the way and make back to her office on time. And lord knows she needs this job, since she pushed back college for it.

"Uh, ma'am are you gonna order or what?" The cute bartender asked. His chocolate brown eyes, reminded her of her ex-boyfriend, Tyler. Shaking him out her head, Caroline ordered some fries, to-go.

"And what would it be for you today, Klaus?"

"You know me, Chez. Bourbon." A man said his British accent catching Caroline's attention. Caroline turned to find out who the owner was. Dirty blonde curly hair, piercing blue eyes and just the right amount of stubble. The bartender nodded. The Brit, noticing Caroline's stare, gave her a small smile. Dimples showing.

Caroline scoffed. The Brit, sat down beside her and introduced hisself.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, but please call me Klaus."She must be new. Klaus thought looking at her up and down. Petite, curves in all the right places, and she was a real blonde. Lord knows, we need more of those in L.A.

Caroline eyes widen but not the same reason, Klaus thought.

"Please tell me, your related to a girl named Rebekah Mikaelson." Catching on, Klaus let a deep throaty chuckle. How ironic. He thought. Taking his expression as a yes. Caroline placed his galaxy in his hand. Grabbing her box, of fries, Caroline waved goodbye. Not making it very far outside, Caroline felt a strong hand, grab her elbow.

"Sorry, but I didn't catch your name, love."

"Caroline. Caroline Forbes. Now if you excuse me I'm late for work." Again. Caroline thought.

" . I mean Caroline, how should I repay. A date perhaps." Klaus smirked letting his mind get the best of him.

Caroline scoffed. "It's, Klaus right? I'm sorry, I've tried the whole dating-bad-boy-thing, and it didn't work out. But it was nice talking to you." Caroline said, she knew all bout the Mikaelson boys. Especially Kol and Klaus number one on the bad boy list. With a new girl in the are every week.

Klaus for the first watched a girl walk out without him or with his number.

"You know the objective is not to make them leave, brother. How'd you mess that up?" His younger brother Kol asked walking over toward him.

"I ain't mess nothing up. L.A is small, trust me, well be running into each other soon." Klaus smirked ignoring the looks he got from girls around him.

* * *

I how you guys like the Caroline interaction. I'm gonna try to have a little Steroline friendship build in the next chapter. And some more Kalijah. I hoped you guys like it. And thank you for the reviews and follows and favorites! It made my day. If you have any questions just pm or ideas. Have a great day!

Xoxo~ Layaboo


End file.
